


Kyle's Cystolitholapaxy

by Doctor_Laura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Complete, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassment, F/M, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Nudity, Pediatric, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Laura/pseuds/Doctor_Laura
Summary: After a painful ordeal involving three kidney stones that remained stuck inside his bladder, six year old Kyle is taken by his dad to the hospital to take care of the problem. Unfortunately for the boy, he'll have to endure a full-body medical exam to clear him for an already embarrassing and painful procedure.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Kyle's Cystolitholapaxy

Kyle’s week wasn’t doing so hot. 

Just a few days ago, the six year old boy was playing around without a care in the world. At daycare he chased the other children, played board games and drew masterpiece after masterpiece for his parents’ fridge, and at home he got to enjoy a pleasant meal with his family followed by an evening of cartoons or games. What’s not to like? 

Well, unfortunately for the little boy, the trouble started on the night between Sunday and Monday, when the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life struck his abdomen. It was like someone was cutting out his organs inside him - way worse than the time he skinned both knees, or when he knocked a tooth out with a ball at daycare! The boy was paralyzed with pain, unable to even get up and tell his parents, so he had to resort to screaming for them instead. Luckily the pain subsided after a few hours (likely due to the medicine mommy forced him to take), allowing the upset boy a few hours of sleep, but the next morning he peed a bit of blood out, and that really scared the crap out of him. 

Instead of being taken to school, Kyle was led straight to his regular pediatrician, a nice old lady he saw for vaccines and blood samples - so obviously he didn’t like her. She checked his stomach with an ultrasound and was quick to put a diagnosis, fortunately one that didn’t seem as scary as his intense pain had led his parents to believe. It seemed like the boy had developed a kidney stone which had been able to harmlessly pass into his bladder, but had gotten stuck there, and its jagged edges had been what was causing the pain. Since then the stone had been dislodged, but as long as it remained there, that terrible, awful pain could come back any minute. 

Luckily, the solution was simple - some friends of the doctor who worked at a big hospital were skilled enough to break up the stone and pull it out. “It won’t hurt one bit, it’s literally a ten minute procedure,” the doctor had explained to his parents. “He can even go right back to daycare the next day. Kidney stones tend to be pretty devious, but it seems like this little lad got lucky!”

Kyle didn’t feel particularly lucky, however. He’d never been to a hospital before, he got his brief annual exams at his doctor’s clinic, and whenever he was sick, his parents treated him at home. Even so, the dark-skinned boy knew he hated hospitals in the bottom of his heart. They were large, scary and loud, and from what his friends at daycare told him, usually involved needles and other super frightening things. Unfortunately, the only thing that scared the boy more was that awful, unforgettable pain from the night when the kidney stone got lodged into the side of his bladder. Like it or not, he had to endure a day in the hospital to make sure that never happened again.

His parents set everything up, calling the hospital to schedule an appointment for his procedure, letting his daycare know that he wouldn’t attend for one more day, his dad even called his workplace to take a day off. Both of his parents were working hard, hence why he needed daycare in the first place, but for the first few days since his painful incident it had been his mom who stayed home to monitor him. In all honesty though, Kyle kind of preferred his dad when it came to these kinds of things - at least dad was more likely to cut him a break and spoil him, two things the six year old desperately needed at the moment.

And so the next morning Dad helped him get ready - he thoroughly scrubbed him in the bath, helped him brush his teeth and blow his nose, he even tied his shoes for him! Ever since Kyle learned how to tie his own laces his mommy always insisted that he do it himself, so it felt pretty nice being spoiled just for one day, even if he was already a big boy who’d be starting school in a few months. Dressed in a buttoned-up shirt, khaki-colored shorts that reached to about his knees, socks and his favorite sneakers, the boy found himself in the back of daddy’s car and on the way to the terrible, horrible, no-good (but still better than a kidney stone) hospital. On the way he’d tried to pry some information from his father - “What are they gonna do?” “Is it gonna hurt?” “Will there be shots involved?” And to each question his dad gave those vague non-answers that adults tended to adore so much - “I don’t know”, “Guess we’ll find out” and “We’ll see”. 

By the time the car pulled up into the parking spot in front of the hospital, Kyle had to admit that he was equal parts scared and excited. Certainly, the many unknowns surrounding his procedure were pretty terrifying and at the forefront of the boy’s mind, but at the same time, the hospital was huge! He’d never seen it in person, never even saw pictures of it really, but it was one of the biggest things he’d ever seen in his life! The building was as tall as ten of his house stacked on top of each other, with shiny glass windows covering its entire front. Naturally, the first question on the boy’s lips was “Can we go to the top?”, to which his dad replied with the usual answer - “We’ll see”. 

Entering the main lobby, Kyle quickly noticed that the hospital was a lot busier than he’d anticipated. Doctors were moving left and right, their shoes squeaking loudly against the marble floor; a dozen people - most of them old - were sitting on the chairs and staring blankly at the TV attached to one of the walls; a man in a wheelchair was slowly being pushed by a nurse into the depths of the facility… It was a bit overwhelming, causing the small boy feel even more insignificant among all these people. He gripped his daddy’s palm tight, pressing his body as close to his leg as possible as he followed close by. The two approached the front desk, with daddy quickly telling Kyle’s name to one of the ladies behind it and informing her of their appointment. While the boy was worried that they’d need to wait among the old people, it didn’t seem like that would be the case, as the lady behind the desk gave his dad some instructions that he certainly did not remember, but hoped with all of his tiny heart that his parent did.

The two went deeper into the cold, sterile hospital, and then into a metal elevator. After travelling for a few seconds, they found themselves in a white corridor, its pale, concrete walls adorned by pictures that appeared to have been drawn by other children. Kyle’s shoes clicked softly against the tiles as his father led him through the children’s ward, his eyes searching for the door he’d been told was their destination. The pair ended up in front of the very last door at the end of the hallway, standing in front of it for a few seconds before daddy got the nerve to finally knock. After a faint “Come in” from inside, daddy twisted the knob open to reveal a light-blue room - a much welcome contrast to the stark white of the hall. It vaguely reminded Kyle of his doctor’s office at the clinic, since it had the same kind of table in the middle of it, with the same complicated instruments - like the one used on his tummy to search for the stone - surrounding it. The room was a bit brighter than the hallway outside, causing the child to narrow his eyes a little as his father led him in. When he opened them, he found himself face to face with a woman who seemed to be around mommy’s age. Her skin was dark, yet not as dark as his, and her hair was all curly, but not as curly as mommy’s. She smiled at the boy, crouching down in front of him.

“Hiya, buddy!” The woman spoke softly. “I’m Dr Rodriguez. What’s your name?”  
The boy remained silent, unconsciously pressing his body into his father’s as his unblinking eyes stared straight at the lady’s face. She didn’t seem scary - in fact everything from her appearance to her demeanor seemed to indicate that she was nice. But she was new, just like everything else around there, and that was more enough to put the boy on edge.   
“He’s Kyle. A bit shy right now. Sorry,” his daddy chimed in.   
“That’s perfectly fine,” Dr Rodriguez nodded. “Please come in, close the door. Kyle can have a seat on the table.” 

Nodding back, the boy’s father quietly obliged, leading the little one towards the table in the middle and taking him in his hands before gently placing him down, his feet hanging from the edge. Kyle always loved it when his dad held him, but for some reason all he could feel when he was picked up was an odd, vaguely ominous sense of dread. He so didn’t want to be there, especially not knowing what was going to happen, but at the same time, he didn’t want to feel pain again - not like that night. The doctor was going to help him, he knew that, so why was he so afraid? 

“I see Kyle is scheduled for a small procedure in a bit,” Dr Rodriguez said, her hand gripping a small clipboard.   
“Yeah, to remove bladder stones. But we don’t really know much beyond what our GP said,” his dad shrugged.   
“Oh, you don’t have to worry! It’s actually very simple and relatively painless, should be done in ten minutes. It’s referred to as a surgical procedure on paper, but there’s no cutting involved, and we won’t even have to put him under unless we absolutely need to,” she explained, to which his dad nodded - even though Kyle himself had no clue what was happening.   
“What are you gonna do?” The boy asked shyly, avoiding eye contact with the pretty doctor.  
“We’ll just use a little machine to make sure you pee out the stones, it’s not a big deal at all!” She assured him. “But first we’re gonna give you an overall exam to make sure you’re healthy, okay?”  
“An overall exam?” His dad asked.   
“Regular physical, nothing he’s not used to already I’d reckon,” Dr Rodriguez nodded. “It’s annoying, but it’s standard procedure before surgery. If we need to put him under and it turns out he’s not healthy there might be issues. It won’t take more than 20 minutes, I promise,” she stated.  
“No, please, do whatever you need. I’m just here to watch over my guy and, uh, pay the bill,” the man chuckled awkwardly. 

Dr Rodriguez didn’t need another invitation. She briefly washed her hands at the sink, then returned to the table where the small boy was sitting before pulling out a pair of rubber gloves from a box. Kyle bit his lip. His normal doctor never used gloves unless she was giving a shot!  
“Will there be shots?” He asked before even thinking about it.  
“Hmm, no, I don’t think so. You’ve already got all your shots, right?”  
“Yeah, he got the full package when he was starting kindergarten two years ago, he’ll only need updates for school next year,” his dad chimed in as Kyle shuddered. He’d gotten six shots that day - an experience that he most certainly didn’t wish to relive! 

Pulling out a small penlight from her pocket, Dr Rodriguez turned it on and pointed it into each one of Kyle’s eyes, then asked him to open wide. The small boy complied, saying a loud ‘Aaah’ as the lady pointed the light at the back of his throat.   
“Very good! Didn’t even need to use the gross stick on you, huh?” She smiled, causing Kyle to nod quietly, not knowing how else to respond. With the light back in her pocket, the woman reached for an otoscope connected to the table by a long, twisted cable, almost like a pig’s tail, turning on a small light on its pointy end before gently inserting the instrument into each of Kyle’s ears. He winced quietly, his eyes narrowing and teeth baring as he endured the uncomfortable sensation of something going in his ear. He disliked it when his mom cleaned his canals out with q-tips already, and the tool was way bigger than that! When both ears were done, the woman used the device to look into his nostrils, but that wasn’t nearly as bad.The six year old had to suppress a chuckle as he thought about how many boogers she probably saw in there!

“See, it’s not that scary!” Dr Rodriguez smiled as she cleaned the otoscope and put it away.  
“Nuh-huh,” Kyle confirmed with a smile on his own as the good doctor began to unbutton his shirt, working on the buttons one by one until she could slide it off of him, his chest, tummy and back fully on display. The lady placed the shirt next to him before continuing the examination, her hand pressing down against his chest and feeling it as the other hand supported his back from behind. Her fingers carefully inspected the small boy’s breast tissue and skin, pressing there and eventually moving to check his dark, penny-sized nipples. Kyle looked down, curious about what the doctor was doing, but trusting her fully - so far she’d given him no reason not to. 

After completing that checkup, Dr Rodriguez grabbed the stethoscope hanging around her neck and slid the earplugs in her ears before placing the cold, metal chestpiece straight on Kyle’s breast. He shook from the cold, sucking in air with a loud hiss as the metal touched his sensitive skin. Letting the doctor work, he looked up to his dad for approval, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up from one of the chairs by the door. Kyle smiled back at him, feeling the instrument move around his chest, including once right on top of his left nipple, which felt by far the coldest. Next Dr Rodriguez listened to his back, asking the boy breathe as deep as he could - a difficult task, especially given how long he had to do it for, but a nice distraction from the coldness of the instrument.

“Lie down on your back for me, buddy” was Dr Rodriguez’ next instruction. He complied, shifting his legs up on the table and carefully laying his back down on the soft surface of the examination table, his eyes focused on the lights above. It was funny - at home, if he looked at a lamp for more than a second his eyes started to kind of hurt, but here he could stare at the long, tube-like lamps as long as he wanted. He could even see details on the light bulbs themselves despite the fact that they were on - a revelation which absolutely fascinated the boy. Distracted by his new discovery, he barely felt the woman press the stethoscope against his stomach, listening to his bowels for a bit before finally placing the instrument back around her neck. Finally, she used her hands to press down on Kyle’s tummy, asking him to let her know if it hurt anywhere. He let out an absentminded “uh-huh”, but didn’t really need to make another sound until the inspection was over - sure, some of the doctor’s presses felt a bit rough and uncomfortable, but none of them hurt!

“You’re doing great, big guy!” Dr Rodriguez praised the boy. “Now I’m gonna check your feet and legs, then we’re gonna go over to take your height, weight and temperature, okay?”  
“Okay!” Kyle nodded. None of this sounded scary at all! And to think he was so worried! He gave his doctor an adorable smile as she slipped off his sneakers, then peeled off his socks to reveal his smooth feet and little toes. That smile, however, vanished somewhat when he felt the button of his khaki shorts pop open, following which the doctor slid his bottoms off and placed them by his shirt, leaving the boy in just his briefs. It was only then that he suddenly realized just how cold the room was, his arms unconsciously crossing in front of his chest as the boy shivered a bit. Hopefully this would be over soon and he’d be able to put his clothes back on! 

Dr Rodriguez lifted Kyle’s left foot up in the air with both hands, her palms grasping it by its sides as her thumbs pressed softly against the sole. The little boy giggled, his toes clenching as he inadvertently tried to pull back.   
“Tickles? Sorry about that, buddy, I’ll be more careful,” the young woman assured him with a smile as she resumed her inspection, checking Kyle’s muscle and bone tissue underneath his skin. She spread his toes, checking for flexibility and inspecting the skin in between, as well as his toenails. Finally, she gently asked him to squeeze, and then pull his toes back as much as possible - a request that the boy was happy to fulfill. The doctor repeated the examination on his other foot, thoroughly massaging the sole to ensure there were no issues, then moved on to the legs. Taking a hold of each one by the thigh and calf, she pulled them back up towards Kyle’s stomach and down again, then spread them wide apart to ensure his joints worked properly without pain - and inadvertently bringing attention to Kyle’s privates, sticking out gently underneath his briefs. 

For the next part, the small patient was asked to stand up and perform and a brief series of movements - crouching, jumping, walking on toes and heels, walking normally with his eyes closed, and finally touching his toes, all of which he performed spectacularly. While the boy was crouched down, Dr Rodriguez used the opportunity to run a hand over his spine, quickly ensuring that it was all aligned properly. Finally, she walked him over to the scales in the back of the room, right behind the exam table, and made him step down so his eyes and weight could be measured. The boy noticed that the scales were different from those in his regular doctor’s office, which were metal and used weights and a small pole that touched the top of his head to take his measurements. These ones looked a bit more modern, with a glass surface Kyle needed to step on which felt so odd underneath his bare feet, as well as a laser that instantly measured his exact height in both inches and centimeters, before displaying them with red numbers on a small LCD screen installed directly into the wall.

“Cool!” Kyle exclaimed with a smile as Dr Rodriguez recorded his measurements.  
“I know, right?” The lady chuckled, placing the clipboard aside before reaching into one of the drawers and retrieving a small, digital thermometer. “Let’s go back to the bed now, buddy!”  
Kyle nodded, walking over to the exam table before raising his arms up, silently asking to be helped up by an adult- which the doctor was more than happy to do. Once the boy was sitting down on the soft bed, however, he felt Dr Rodriguez’s fingers slipping underneath his briefs, sliding them down his legs and past his ankles within seconds as his privates were exposed to the chilly air of the exam room.

“H-huh…?” Kyle stuttered, immediately glancing up towards his dad for help, like he often did when he was confused or scared.   
“Is that necessary? It’s just his temperature,” his father asked calmly.  
“We should take it rectally, to prepare him for his rectal exam,” Dr Rodriguez explained.   
“You really gotta do that, huh?” The man chuckled awkwardly.  
“I’m afraid it’s very necessary,” the woman said. “He’s never had one before?”  
“Never. He hasn’t even had suppositories,” he explained. “He’s not gonna like it!” 

The conversation caused Kyle to lower his eyebrows in concern, his dark eyes shifting between his dad and the doctor. He had absolutely no idea what the doctor was going to do, but if he wasn’t going to like it it meant something really scary!   
“Lie down on your side, buddy,” Dr Rodriguez placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
“A-am I getting a shot?” Kyle asked, on the verge of tears.   
“No, no shots!” The woman was quick to point out. “We’re just gonna take your temperature, okay?”  
“Mommy always does it under my arm…” The child noted suspiciously.   
“I know, but this is a special kind of thermometer that goes in your butt!” Dr Rodriguez noted. 

Kyle’s eyes widened. His butt!? She meant where he pooped? No way! No way would he ever let anyone even see his butthole, let alone--  
“Listen to the doctor, Kyle,” his dad chimed in quickly, looking at the boy.   
He swallowed. His father was the kind of man who was usually gentle and very easy to manipulate, but when he got serious he became way scarier than mommy, probably because he did it so rarely. Shyly, Kyle allowed himself to be pushed down on his side, the naked boy still doing his best to conceal himself as he lay down once more, eyes staring in his daddy’s direction but refusing to make eye contact. Soon enough, Dr Rodriguez began adjusting his legs, bending them down towards his tummy so that the boy would be sort of in a fetal position. Moving his hands from his chest, the doctor placed them on top of his legs, with the boy quickly gripping his knees as his butthole exposed itself to the doctor. 

It only took a few seconds before he felt something tiny touch his bottom, causing him to wince. He closed his eyes as the thermometer pushed itself inside him, just an inch or two, but more than noticeable for the boy. It didn’t hurt at all, but Kyle definitely felt it - it was a new and kind of scary sensation, a little bit like that feeling right before he pooped. He didn’t like it at all, shutting his eyes and trying to focus on anything else. His toes moved idly as the thermometer settled, his fingers clutching his knees as the only comfort the little one had during this weird exam. Fortunately, it only took about 45 seconds before the thermometer beeped out, with the device sliding out of his bottom just as quickly as it had entered. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the boy tried to push himself up, only to feel the woman’s gloved hand on his bare shoulder once more.

“We’re not done yet, buddy,” she told him. “Just one last thing left. I gotta put my finger in your bottom for a second, okay?”  
“A finger?” Kyle exclaimed, gasping silently as his eyes turned back towards his father. “Daddy, no!”  
“It’s gotta be done, little guy. Doctor’s orders, so just behave for a bit, alright?” The man told him.   
“I don’t want a finger in my butt! Daddy!!!” Kyle begged loudly.   
“No more whining, or you won’t get any ice cream after we’re done,” his father scolded him.  
“Oh, wow, ice cream, huh? That’s lucky, now I want some ice cream too!” Dr Rodriguez smiled as she tried to comfort the boy, but it didn’t seem to have a lot of effect. 

Seeing no other option, his father stood up and walked over to Kyle, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Come on, buddy,” he told him.   
Swallowing and biting his lip, the little one complied, resting his body back down on the table as his dad gently pressed down against his head with his spare hand, to both reassure him and make sure he wouldn’t try to get up. Kyle closed his eyes, sucking breath in as if desperately trying to keep himself from bursting into tears. His father watched as Dr Rodriguez picked up a small jar of medical jelly, sliding her right index finger into it and carefully twisting in order to lubricate her finger. A moment later, the small boy felt his cheeks parted once again, gasping as the finger pressed down against his anus.   
“Relaaax… Just keep breathing, big guy… Thaaaaat’s it,” the doctor’s kind words did little to assure Kyle as he felt the uncomfortable finger slide into his behind. He winced, baring his teeth and letting out a small whine. 

“Does it hurt?” His father asked, to which Kyle was all too eager to nod. It didn’t hurt in the same way as a shot did, but the dull ache was more than present in his behind as the finger went in deeper.   
“It shouldn’t,” the doctor was quick to point out. “He’s just a little tense, so that’s why it might be a bit uncomfortable. He’s forgotten to breathe,” she teased.   
“Deep breaths, champ,” his dad chimed in, prompting Kyle to force an inhale. The boy wished he could relax, pretending he was somewhere else and wait for the doctor to do her job, but he could always feel the doctor’s finger rummaging around in his backside, sliding itself against his insides and twisting around like a worm. Just the mental image caused the boy’s dark skin to stand up in goosebumps - he loved worms, but definitely wouldn’t want one in his bottom!   
“Ugh… Hurts,” he complained quietly, pressing his head against daddy’s hand as he desperately looked for affection.  
“I know, buddy. But it’s almost done,” he stated. “Don’t forget your breathing, right?”  
Upon being reminded, Kyle sucked in air once again. He decided to try to focus on that - on breathing as deep as he possibly could, and then exhale until he couldn’t anymore. It helped a little - not enough, but it was about as much as he could do at this point. Thankfully, he only had to repeat this process twice before the finger was retracted from his bottom, leaving behind only a faint, burning sensation in his anus.

“There! It’s over,” the doctor nodded, peeling off the gloves from her hands and tossing them in the nearest bin before walking over to the sink to wash up.   
“See? All done! You did great!” His dad praised him, petting his head as Kyle opened his eyes at last.  
“Can we go home now?” The little boy asked innocently.  
“Not yet, we still gotta get the stone out, remember?”  
Kyle frowned. He did, in fact, remember - but hoped that his father wouldn’t and would cut him some slack after he had to endure something so uncomfortable! The boy sighed, hoping that nothing more would need to be put in his butt. As long as nothing like that was involved he’d be fine. 

“Well, thankfully Kyle is completely healthy, which means we can go ahead with the procedure immediately. He doesn’t need any medication,” Dr Rodriguez spoke as she filled out a couple of details on the chart.   
“Immediately, as in right now?” The man asked.  
“Well, as in as soon as the manipulation room’s empty and the urologist is ready for him,” the woman replied, walking over to one of the cabinets and retrieving a small, blue gown, which she handed to Kyle’s father. “Put this on him for now, please, he can get dressed properly after the procedure.”

The boy pouted, quite disliking the idea of having to be naked for a bit - but he supposed getting to wear at least one piece of clothing was better than nothing. The gown looked like a particularly long cotton T-shirt in a baby blue color, with the only difference being that the back was cut straight down in the middle and held together with strings on each side, which needed to be tied up to ensure the patient’s back and behind were covered. Kyle’s dad did what he could, tying the three straps like he did the boy’s shoes, but he wasn’t quite able to fully close the gap. In the end, while the gown easily reached down to Kyle’s mid-thigh, it also left his back and bottom somewhat exposed - which, thankfully, the boy didn’t seem to notice at the time. With the gown on him, Kyle finally stepped down on the floor once more, his toes clenching a bit as he felt the coldness of the tiles under his bare soles. 

As his father quickly folded up his clothes the way only a dad could - quickly and clumsily, Dr Rodriguez approached him with Kyle’s chart, as well as several documents she’d printed at her desk.  
“Now… You need to take these to Dr Cline in urology. He’s up a floor, on the right, right past the big plant. You’ll find him,” she nodded.   
“I hope so,” the man chuckled. “You’re not coming?”  
“No, I have another patient in a few minutes. I just needed to clear Kyle for surgery, the actual procedure will be done by Dr Cline,” she replied.  
“Well, in that case, thank you very much for all your help,” he extended his hand, which Dr Rodriguez gladly took.   
“You’re quite welcome,” she smiled, turning back to the little boy as she crouched down to be at eye level with him. “You’re gonna be brave, right, big guy?”  
Kyle was reluctant to reply, but ultimately nodded his head shyly.  
“You wanna give me a high-five?” The woman raised her hand.   
“Go ahead, buddy,” his dad pushed the boy forward. 

Kyle’s feet patted silently towards his doctor, yet his hands remained down by his waist.   
“Um… Is a hug okay?” He asked, causing his doctor to chuckle.   
“Of course it is! Come here!” She smiled, crouching down and extending her arms. The boy didn’t need another invitation as he leapt into her open embrace, pressing his head against her chest as he desperately tried to show off his affection. He hadn’t enjoyed the finger in his bottom, not one bit, but the rest of the exam was pretty smooth, no shots or anything like that! And besides, he was still a little scared about his upcoming procedure, and he was more than happy to take any comfort he could get, especially from the nice doctor. But even that needed to end, and soon enough the dark-skinned child waved goodbye to Dr Rodriguez as his father led him out of the doctor’s office. The hallway felt so very cold - the cotton shirt was comfy, but did very little to protect Kyle’s skin from the biting chill. It was worst on his bare feet, as walking on the ceramic tiles felt almost like stepping on ice blocks. Those things absolutely refused to retain heat, especially in a barren environment like a hospital hallway, and by the time the boy reached Dr Cline’s office his little feet desperately needed to be warmed up. 

The office didn’t look all that different from the one Dr Rodriguez had, with the same color palette and the same furniture used for storing tools and instruments. Even the examination table didn’t look particularly different from the one Kyle had just lied on, though this one was pressed straight against the wall in the back instead of being placed in the center of the room. The most obvious difference the boy noticed were the posters around the room, which now very clearly depicted drawings and charts of boys’ privates, just like his. He didn’t much like the implications, and the fact that the new doctor wasn’t young and pretty like Dr Rodriguez didn’t bode well either. The man was older even than his dad, with his bushy beard and what little was left of his hair having turned a dark shade of gray. He looked to be pretty fat, his belly visibly swollen underneath his scrubs and his white coat big enough to wrap around the boy entirely. The doctor wasn’t alone in the room, either - by the cabinets stood a nurse, about as old as Kyle’s mommy. Her hair was short and boyish, unlike those of his mommy’s and Dr Rodriguez, but her skin was dark like his, which assured the little boy at least somewhat. In a strange environment like that, any kind of familiarity helped calm his nerves. 

“Hey, Dr Cline! Dr Rodriguez sent us to you,” Kyle’s father announced.   
“Right, the kid with the bladder stones,” Dr Cline noted coldly. “You brought the documents?”  
“Yes, sir,” the man nodded, stepping forward and presenting him with whatever papers he had. The doctor took his time going through them, taking a close look at his examination results. Kyle looked away, his right foot inadvertently lifting off the ground and stepping on top of his left in a vain attempt to avoid at least some of the chill. He wondered for a bit if Dr Rodriguez had written anything about putting a finger in his bottom. That would be pretty embarrassing!   
“Everything seems to be in order,” the doctor said, placing the papers on the desk in front of him before turning to the nurse. “Mariah, prepare the kid for surgery. ECG, oxymeter, IV and 5 milligrams of PCA. Put an absorbent sheet under him too.”  
“Yes, Doctor,” Mariah nodded her head as she approached the boy, offering him a hand. “Come on, let’s get you over to the table.”  
Kyle remained still, his hand gripping his dad’s and refusing to let go. Everything was suddenly scary again, he didn’t understand a word of what the doctor said and nobody would tell him what was going to happen! Fortunately, his dad didn’t let go of him, remaining by his side before turning to the nurse.

“Is it okay if I come with him? Maybe sit on the bed and keep him company?” He asked.   
“Absolutely not,” Dr Cline intervened. “Please wait outside, we’ll call you when it’s done.”  
“Daddy!” Kyle turned to him, his small fingers squeezing his palm as if he refused to let his parent go.   
“Can’t I at least stay in the room? He’s pretty scared,” the man chuckled awkwardly.   
“Fine, but aside. The nurse and I need space to work,” the doctor informed him. It didn’t seem like they were winning this fight.   
“You go with her, little guy. I’ll be watching from right here, okay?” His dad smiled.   
“Daddy, no!” Kyle protested, his feet awkwardly shifting on the cold floor.   
“Come on now,” the nurse said impatiently, grabbing the boy’s spare hand just as his dad let go. As his dark eyes refused to leave his father, Kyle was marched over to the table and made to climb up. A moment later, the nurse’s hand forced him to lie down flat on his back, without even a pillow to keep him comfy. His gaze remained firmly on his dad as he took a deep breath, crossing his feet at the ankles to keep at least a little bit of modesty from his complete lack of underwear. The pictures on the wall made it no secret that the doctor would be looking at his privates soon enough, but given how vulnerable he felt bottomless Kyle preferred to keep them covered up for as long as possible. 

The boy watched closely as the nurse attached a tiny piece of plastic onto his index finger. Fortunately, it seemed like this was enough to finally distract the child, drawing his eyes towards the strange device, and later towards the wires that the woman slid under his shirt and taped to his chest and the odd, crinkly blanket she slid underneath his bottom and legs. This didn’t seem so scary so far… But while his fear subsided slightly, the nervousness at the pit of his stomach remained, as well as the chill on his soles and the tingling ache in his bottom, a painful reminder of the finger Dr Rodriguez had put inside mere minutes ago.   
“Can I have my socks on, please?” He asked the nurse, trying to be as polite as possible to increase his odds of getting what he wanted. Sadly, it didn’t seem like it helped.  
“Not yet” was the woman’s short, but strict answer.   
“My feet are cold!” Kyle whined.  
“You will get them back when the procedure is over,” the nurse explained as she attached a plastic bag filled with a transparent fluid on a hook right above the bed. 

The bag was connected to a long, thin, transparent tube, which the woman seemed to connect to a tiny device. At first Kyle couldn’t tell what that was, he’d never seen anything like it before in his life. It was only after the nurse strapped a long rubber tube around his bicep that the little boy was able to put two and two together. This was always done when they were taking blood, taking blood involved putting a needle in him, and the small device on the end of the tube had a long, thin piece sticking out of it. No doubt about it - they were going to put a needle in him! Kyle gasped as the realization hit him, his body instinctively shooting up like the classic image of a vampire rising from his grave.  
“NO! I dun’ want a needle!” He shouted, feeling Mariah’s hand on his chest trying to push him down.  
“Kyle, behave yourself! It’s just a needle!” His dad pleaded, but the boy wouldn’t have it. Tears started to stream down his eyes as his worst nightmare was confirmed.  
“No, Daddy! I don’t wanna needle! Daddy! I wanna go home!” Kyle cried out, trying to jump out of the bed with very little regard for the cables attached to his finger and chest. For the moment it was only the nurse keeping him in place, but she wouldn’t be able to do it forever.  
“Buddy, it’s okay! I bet it won’t even hurt one bit!” His dad desperately tried to speak. “Tell you what, if you let the nurse do it I’ll buy you a toy. Anything you want.”  
“A-anything?” Kyle asked, wiping his face with the back of his palm.   
“Well, uh… Sure. Anything. As long as you don’t tell your mom,” the man chuckled awkwardly. “But you stop crying, dry your tears and let the nurse put the needle in you. Deal?”  
“D-deal,” the boy nodded, gracefully accepting the napkin that the nurse offered him and using it to wipe his face. He hated needles with all his heart, but he loved toys more than anything. And, well, there were a couple of dinosaurs he’d had his eye on for a while now. 

By the time Kyle returned the napkin to the nurse, his left arm felt weird and tingly, almost like it didn’t belong to him at all - he could sorta move his fingers, but when he touched anything it was like he wasn’t touching it at all. His arm had changed color too, becoming just a little bit darker than the rest of his skin, and once the boy was lying back again, the nurse wasted no time in cleaning a spot around his bicep with a piece of wet cotton. Finally, she grabbed the cannula attached to the IV on the wall and removed the plastic casing concealing the needle. Kyle shut his eyes tight, unable to look - he felt his stomach rebel against him at the mere thought. The little one bared his teeth as he waited for that awful, horrible, terrible, no good sting to finally come, so that maybe he could cry a little bit more from the pain. Except all he felt was the woman untying the rubber tube and throwing it aside. But… Wasn’t that always done after the needle was in? Daring to open his eyes just a little bit, Kyle was quite shocked to find the needle embedded deep into his arm and held in place by the nurse as she used her spare hand to wrap some bandages around it. In the end he couldn’t even see the needle, all that was poking from it was the tube and the plastic opening on top. He hadn’t even felt it! And to think he was ever scared! Well, at least he earned himself a free toy out of this - the thought alone was enough to bring the smile back to Kyle’s lips. 

That smile faded for a moment when he saw the nurse prepare a syringe, using a needle to pierce the cap of a medicine bottle and pull out a small amount of milky-white medicine from it. Fortunately, she soon threw the needle away and instead slid the opening of the syringe directly into the plastic top of the cannula, injecting the fluid into the patient’s veins.   
“What’s this?” His father asked.  
“Just some mild analgesic, to ease the pain,” the nurse explained before tossing the syringe out. By that point, Dr Cline had managed to get up from his seat and moved it right next to the exam bed. Sitting next to Kyle’s crotch, he pulled a small tray of tools on wheels next to him, securing it comfortably before he focused his attention on his patient. Kyle could notice a very small TV sitting atop that tray, but from where he stood he couldn’t really see what was on the screen, nor did he care enough to ask. A moment later, the doctor nonchalantly pulled up his gown, exposing his genitals and bellybutton without even a brief warning. The small boy bit his lip, watching as the man’s gloved fingers opened his legs so that his soles would be pressing against each other, then inspected his penis, lightly pulling down on the foreskin and pressing down on the underside. He watched as the man cleaned it with a piece of cotton, squirming a bit uncomfortably from the cold, biting solution on his most sensitive spot. But then the doctor picked up something truly scary. It was a small, metal tube - thicker than a needle, but not by much, and about as long as a juice box straw. Before he could see the doctor use it, however, Kyle felt the nurse’s hand on his forehead, pressing him back down on the table and keeping him still.   
“Relax,” she told him.

And relax he did - or so he tried to. And yet not even that could spare him the pain from the horrible, burning sensation as the doctor began to slide the catheter into his urethra, slowly and steadily pushing the metal device into a hole that normally wasn’t intended to have anything inserted into.  
“NGGGGHHHH!!!!” Kyle moaned out loudly, his eyes tightly squeezed and his teeth baring. He squirmed on the table, his head throwing from side to side as his bare feet began to rub against the sheet beneath. This hurt so bad! It wasn’t the kind of pain that made him want to scream out loud, but the small patient most certainly felt it.   
“Relax, buddy, you’re doing great,” he heard his dad encourage him as the burning pain continued. Kyle yelled out, throwing his head as he felt the nurse’s hand press against his forehead once again to keep him down. His fingers and toes clenched hard as the burning pain seemed to spread all the way down to his navel. It didn’t quite hurt as bad as when he first had the stones, but it was definitely close.  
“It hurts!!!” The little boy cried out as he desperately fought the tears threatening to flow down his cheeks.   
“You’re doing great, champ!” His dad encouraged him.

Dr Cline, on the other hand, didn’t seem particularly sympathetic to his little patient’s plight. Once the catheter was all the way in, the man picked up what looked like a very, very long needle, which in hindsight Kyle would be rather glad he didn’t see. The old man slid it into the metal tube lodged into the boy’s penis, driving it down all the way as his eyes remained fixated onto the tiny screen on the tray.   
“Ah, I see the little buggers. Three of them, just like in your GP’s report. We’ll break them up right away,” the doctor explained, more to his patient’s parent than the patient himself. By that point the burning had subsided somewhat, possibly due to the effect of the medicine the nurse had injected into the boy, but he still refused to look, keeping his eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth. His dad, on the other hand, seemed quite fascinated by the doctor’s work, watching as he subtly manipulated the needle through the tiny catheter, making small, barely noticeable movements and occasionally shifting the boy’s genitals to get a better angle. A few times he retrieved the long needle, only to wipe it into the pad beneath his patient’s bottom and push it back inside. Kyle’s face was drenched in sweat, his eyes closed as the small boy breathed rapidly.   
“How you doing, buddy?” His dad asked.  
“Hurts lots,” the boy replied, though as usual with someone so young it wasn’t quite clear if he was honest or just looking for sympathy.  
“Just hang in there, little guy. You’re doing great,” the man repeated.

“I think that’s all of them,” Dr Cline stated. “Mariah, can I have a cath and 100 milliliters of saline, please?”  
“Just a second, doctor,” the nurse replied, walking off to fetch the tools.   
Kyle finally gathered the courage to open his eyes, partially because the man’s words indicated that his torment was over and partially because he felt the painful metal tube finally slide out of him. Sadly, soon enough he wished he hadn’t as the nurse presented the doctor with the biggest syringe the boy had ever seen in his life. It seemed like even she had trouble holding it, it was absolutely gigantic! Was that going to be injected into him!? There was no needle, just another tube attached on its end, but he never knew!  
“Daddy!!!” Kyle whined, ready to burst into tears again.   
“Hang in there, buddy. I’m here,” the man reassured him.   
Soon enough, he felt something else begin to slide into his privates, something a lot smaller and softer than the tube - or so it felt. That one didn’t quite hurt as bad, but it wasn’t very pleasant either, causing the boy to shut his eyes once more, his fingers squeezing against the cloth covering the examination table. A moment later, he felt a strange sensation in his tummy, an odd fullness like he did when he’d been holding his pee in for a while. Reluctantly opening his eyes, the boy watched as the doctor pushed on the plunger of the large injection, pushing the clear fluid inside straight into his patient’s privates. It was a slow process, eliciting a couple of grunts from the little boy, until he finally felt the soft tube sliding out of him. 

“Um… I gotta pee,” Kyle spoke honestly.  
“Go ahead,” Dr Cline encouraged him.   
“R-right here?” The boy asked quietly, his eyes narrowing in fear. He absolutely didn’t wanna pee in front of two strangers, especially in the bed like a baby!  
“Right here,” the doctor nodded.  
“There’s a blanket under you to absorb it, it’s okay. Please go ahead,” the nurse stated.   
“No! I don’t wanna! Daddy!!!” Kyle turn to his dad, but once again it was in vain. By this point his bladder was so full that even just a faint press from the doctor on his tummy got the stream going. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut in shame as he expelled right onto the bed, feeling the urine pool beneath him and splash onto his thighs. It was by far the most humiliating thing he’d ever needed to endure. This whole procedure made the boy straight up crave Dr Rodriguez’s loving touch, even if he had to endure more stuff in his bottom!   
“Come over here,” Dr Cline called over to Kyle’s father, who promptly obliged. “See here? Fragments of the stones.”  
“Woah, looks pretty big,” the man chuckled. “That was inside his bladder?”  
“Used to be bigger, but we broke them down. According to your GP’s ultrasound those are the only ones, there’s nothing in his urethra, kidneys or spleen, so that’ll be it for now. Watch him as he goes to the bathroom for the next few days. The first one or two times there might be blood, that’s normal. If there’s blood after a day you call me right away.”

While the boy wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of his dad watching him pee for a few days, he was at least relieved for the nurse to remove the wet blanket from under him, and then wipe out the drops of urine from his thighs - first with an anesthetic wet wipe, and then with a regular napkin. Finally, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as he was allowed to close his legs and pull his gown back down to cover himself up. He pushed his hands down, trying to rise up so he could get off, only to feel the nurse’s hand on his forehead pushing him back down.   
“No, you need to stay down for 10 minutes. Rest,” the nurse assured him. Kyle nodded. In all honesty, he did feel a bit exhausted after this difficult ordeal.   
“Can I have my socks back on, please?” He finally asked. The nurse did mention he could have them back when they were done, and now they were! His feet still felt pretty cold, after all.  
“Yes, it’s okay,” the woman gave him permission. That was the cue his dad needed - the man walked over to the chair where he’d put his son’s clothes and reached into his shoes, retrieving the white socks from within. A moment later, the boy’s feet were finally warming up again as he exhaled happily, wiggling his toes within the socks. 

Dr Cline, meanwhile, was busily working on the documentation, signing and stamping the papers he had in front of him. Finally, he handed the stack over to Kyle’s father.   
“I need him back for a follow-up in three months. He’ll go through Dr Rodriguez for an overall exam and then back to me so I can check his genitalia and urethra,” the man commanded.   
“Of course,” Kyle’s father was quick to agree.  
The little boy scrunched up his nose, quite unhappy about having to return even though his ordeal was over. Dr Rodriguez was only gonna put her finger in his bottom again, and Dr Cline would probably put stuff in his privates again! But on the plus side, three months sounded like a lifetime to him, and hey, with a bit of luck maybe he’d be able to guilt his dad into buying him another dinosaur! For the time being, Kyle couldn’t find it in his heart to be afraid. All he could think about was putting his clothes back on and then being rewarded with toys and ice cream for being such a brave boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you wanna talk to me about it, or request something else that I should write, feel free to write me at doctorlaura93@gmail.com! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
